Ask and Receive
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Be careful what you ask for, because you just might get it! Happy birthday to me...and Mrs. Pittman. lmao hahaha


**Disclaimer: This isn't mine, but since it's my birthday, it damn well should be. Lol **

**A/N: Thanks to betas and reviewers! You guys are my motivation! **

Of all nights, he decids to take her up on her offer tonight. This was totally out of her element, but for him...she'll do anything.

Sitting at her desk, she can't do anything but mentally kick herself for suggesting such a horrid idea. Making light of a bad situation, Olivia has gotten herself into a world of hurt. As her eyes drift to the clock on her computer, she can't remember the last time she read a single sentence in the file on her desk. _Damn him and his ability to read her,_ Olivia thought as she watches him snicker.

~Flashback~

_Olivia thought back to the night she and Elliot had gone out for drinks with Fin, Munch, and Casey. They were all sitting around in the booth discussing Elliot's divorce and the idea stemmed from there. _

"_So Elliot, how does it feel to be a free man for all of twenty-four hours?" asked Fin, chugging his beer. _

_Elliot fiddled with his beer top before meeting Olivia's gaze. He blushed a little as he turned back to Fin. "It's a little weird but my bachelor days are starting to pop in my head." _

"_Those were the best days weren't they? I remember mine like it was yesterday and although I'm a bachelor again, it's just not the same my friend." Munch informed Elliot. _

_Elliot shot much a dirty look before his lips met the beer bottle. Sometimes he wished Munch kept certain things to himself. He knew he would never be the same and for good reason. That was one of the reasons he and Kathy had gotten married. Elliot had slipped up and gotten her pregnant, but instead of fleeing from his mistake, he had become a man and taken responsibility. Looking back on it, Elliot wished he had not been so pig-headed and narcissistic. _

_Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard Olivia call his name. "What'd you say?" _

"_I asked you would you want to relive your bachelor days again?" Olivia asked as she and Casey sipped on apple martinis. _

_Tilting his head, Elliot became quiet. He looked her in her eyes and finally decided to speak. "Would you?" _

_Olivia's laughing stop immediately and her eyes met his. She couldn't believe he had asked her that. She hadn't been very vocal about her bachelorette days because if her friends ever found out, the term "loose" would be replaced with her name. _

"_That's not what I asked you," Olivia said trying to deflect the attention from her. _

"_I'll answer you, when you answer me," Elliot coaxed, taking another swig of his beer. _

_Clearing her throat, Olivia looked around the booth. She immediately began blushing and everyone started laughing. "Yeah…I would. You want to help me relive it El?" _

_Olivia knew it was risky teasing Elliot in front of everyone. She knew they all had bets on them and when they would get together. However, tonight was different. He actually was a free man and now she had free reign to say whatever she wanted. This was payback from him teasing her about her acting as a gay activist to put a rapist away. Oh, this was payback alright…or so she thought. _

~End Flashback~

Shifting for the eighth time in the last five minutes, Olivia wants nothing than to excuse herself from the bullpen and get the hell out of dodge. She is glad when Elliot leaves and heads for the men's room. This is a great time for her to escape from him and escape this entire mess. She sighs and closes her file. She isn't going to accomplish anything tonight, not with him on her mind. She gathers her things and rises from her desk. The first to notice is Munch.

"You trying to get away from us?" asks the older detective.

Olivia chuckls awkwardly. She is going to give herself away if she doesn't leave. "Sorry John, hope you guys have fun without me."

She has just pushed in her chair, when she catches the eyes of her partner. She can tell he is smiling inside, as his smirk grows wider. She tries to step around him, but he catches her arm. For a split second, Olivia thinks about turning around and slamming her lips into his, but thought better of it. She doesn't need to make all the false allegations that people have been spreading about them over the years concrete.

"And where do you think you're going Benson?" Elliot asks with that shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Olivia can't do anything but glare at him and try yanking her arm away. She fails miserably. "I'm going home; nothing else for me to do around here." She hopes he doesn't hear her heart speed up as his face moves in closer to hers'.

Elliot smirked, "Really? Thought you were reading a file when I left my desk, didn't know you read that fast Liv?"

Here it was. He had calls her Liv again. He never calls her that unless he's sucking up or they are having a moment. Olivia decides on the latter. She can't let him do this to her right now. He can't get her riled up and then just waltz back to his desk as if nothing happened. After being partners for twelve years, he's honed in on what turns her on and turns her off.

"Cat got your tongue?" Elliot teases as he watches Olivia's eyes glaze over.

Olivia quickly closes her eyes and then opens them again, trying to get the thought of him on top of her out of her head. "You are such a bastard, you know that."

Elliot chuckles at her comment. He has been getting that a lot lately and surprisingly it has been from him partner. "Bastard or not, you asked and you shall receive."

Yeah, she definitely should've kept her sexual advances to herself. Elliot never can take a joke and Olivia knows she's at the butt end of this joke, literally.

* * *

Finally making it home, Olivia is almost inside her apartment when her neighbor calls her name. Tonight of all nights, Olivia didn't want to deal with her neighbor. She was nosy as hell and found ways of inviting herself into others' lives when she isn't needed.

Turning slowly, Olivia looks over her shoulder reluctantly and smiles, "Good evening Mrs. Pittman."

The older woman smiles kindly, walking towards Olivia, "Good evening dear, did you by chance see a man on the elevator? He's supposed to be fixing my heater, but he hasn't showed."

"No ma'am I didn't. He may have gotten lost, why don't you go call the company?"

"My cell phone died about ten minutes ago. I was playing _Scramble _with my grandchildren and I seem to have misplaced my charger, would you call for me dear?"Mrs. Pittman asks politely.

Olivia huffs. She can't believe Mrs. Pittman is seventy- two years old and knows how to play such a game. Motioning for Mrs. Pittman, Olivia allows her to enter first and she follows, and then closes the door.

Olivia retrieves the phone for her neighbor and heads for her room. She wants to give Mrs. Pittman some time on the phone before entering the kitchen again. As she makes her way back out, she watches as Mrs. Pittman admires her photos sitting on the counter top of the island.

"Would you like to know who these people are?" Olivia asks sarcastically.

Mrs. Pittman jumps a little. She has forgotten all about Olivia. "Nice people; are these the ones you work with?"

Olivia has to give it to the old woman; once she gets started, she never stops. "Yes, these are my friends that I work with." Olivia points to the picture with her and Elliot from their Christmas party two years ago, "And this is my partner."

"I remember him, he's the handsome gentleman that comes by most of the time," Mrs. Pittman suggests as her wrinkled lips curve into a smile.

At that split second, Olivia knows it's time for her to go.

"Well Mrs. Pittman, I'm on call tonight so I'm going to see if I can get a little shuteye before returning back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mrs. Pittman says goodbye as she closes the door behind her.

Finally, she was gone. Olivia turns and sprints for the shower. Something tells her she needs to impress him as she turns the knob of the showerhead. Steam quickly fills the small room and Olivia hops in. Showering quickly, she steps out and dries off as quick as possible. She throws her towel over her bedpost and beginn rummaging in her drawers. Pulling out an old Braves shirt, the one he has given her, Olivia slips it on with a pair of gray, cotton, drawstring sweatpants. She gives herself a once over before disappearing into the kitchen. She needs something to take the edge off and a shot of tequila will suffice. As Olivia's long, slender fingers wrap around a small glass, she pours herself a hefty handful before replacing the bottle to its rightful spot. She slowly makes her way back to the couch and thumbs through her bag to find her uneaten Hershey bar. She takes apart the wrapper and takes a bite off the sweet chocolate. As she lets it slide around in her mouth, she wonders how Elliot's shaft will feel swirling around in her throat. She nearly chokes at the thought and runs for the kitchen sink. Grabbing a glass, Olivia fills it quickly and throws the water back. As she sits the glass on the counter, she hears keys jiggling and she knows he's here.

_Dammit. _

She doesn't have time to think, when her door flies open and reveals her sexy, lust-filled partner, Elliot Stabler. She doesn't move; she just watches as he closes the door and shrugs off his jacket. She hates him for being so damn sexy. His muscles are rippling through his thin linen shirt and all Olivia wants to do is run her long fingers down his broad chest.

He heads towards her and he knows she's scared. This is the first time they have actually been together with no case involved and no personal issue to resolve. He loves her like this; unsure, hesitant, fearful. He knows she fears that one of them will have regrets in the morning but deep down, he knows just like she does, that it's way past time for them to cross the undefined line that now lies before them.

Finally, she finds her voice. "Elliot, you know I was joking right?"

Elliot grins at her and stops in his tracks. He knew that was coming, he is surprised she's waited that long to bring it up. "I know, but I am a free man now. What harm would it do?"

Her gaze falters a little. She isn't expecting such a bold answer, but who is she kidding, it is Stabler she is talking to. She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. They soon flash open when she feels his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. God, this feels incredible but Olivia needs to gain control. She's losing momentum and Elliot is about to have the upper hand.

"El, stop," Olivia moans as Elliot strokes her neck with his index finger.

He has learned a few things from working with her. Her neck is the spot that ignites the passion he knows she has suppressed within.

"Stop fighting; it's me, Liv. It's your best friend," Elliot whispers into her ear. "It's the person you share everything with." Slowly, his lips make their way to her neck and he can feel her shivering beneath him.

Olivia knows this has gone too far, but she can't stop it. Her body is overpowering her thoughts and all of her emotions are running ramped with want. Before she registers what's happening, Olivia's hands fly to Elliot's cheeks and pull his lips down upon hers. She can feel is soft, thick tongue teasing her lips, begging for entrance. She lets him enter and she sucks hard on his tongue. This man's mouth feels amazing and she never wants to stop kissing him.

Elliot pulls away for breath, "Liv…I don't want to wait anymore." He watches as passion flashes in her eyes, "I can't wait anymore. The more time passes, the more I fall head over heels for you. You may have been joking the other night, but I not."

Sincerity is adamant in his eyes. The way he touches her is all she needs to reassure herself that what he wants from her is real. Finally, she has someone who cares for her more than anyone else ever has . Olivia licks her lips seductively as she slides her arms around his all-encompassing shoulders.

Elliot leans down and captures her lips with his as he picks her up with both hands and places her on the countertop. Their kiss deepens as Elliot begins to explore his partner's body. He loves the way her shape and frame are a perfect match with his. He's back to her lips, then travels down her neck, sucking hard. He leaves a mark he's sure she'll reprimand him for tomorrow, but he doesn't care. He feels her hands caress his chest and then he's thrust away. He flies back and stumbles a little. His eyes widen and he watches as a smile grazes Olivia's face. _She wants to play hardball,_ Elliot nods. He walks back toward her, flips her over his right shoulder, and trots towards her bedroom.

Olivia's back hits the bed and she watches as Elliot begins to dispose of his shirt. There are those muscles that were hidden, now contracting as she watches him breathe. She watches as his hands move to his pants, pushing down slowly, letting his slacks fall from his hips, and pool around his feet.

Crawling on top of her, Elliot watches as her eyes go lazy with lust and he begins sucking on her digits in a lewd manner. Elliot peels the clothes slowly from her body, while his lips assault the contours of her neck. The shirt is lost first, and then he moves down her legs and sits back on his knees. He wants her to watch him undress her. He takes the drawstrings in between his teeth and pulls slowly. He can hear her breath catching in her throat and he loves it. To know that she was just telling him that she can't go through with this, and now as he kneels in front of her, he can only bask in her voluptuous glory.

Every nerve is magnified as her partner's fingers graze every part of her olive, toned skin reverently. He places small kisses over her shoulders, back, and clavicle. She can feel his hands leaving imprints of their love for one another as he caresses her ever so gently. She moans into his shoulder allowing him to undo her bra. She lifts a little more and he pulls it from her arms as he flings it over her head.

He crawls over her and restrains her wrists. He wants to act out all of her bachelorette days with her. She can feel his warm skin and his solid flesh press into her body as she moans in excitement for what's to come. One hand slides down her neck, down her chest, and her body purrs with yearning as her folds began to drip excessively. He can feel the wetness that is pooling and soaking between her legs. He moans subconsciously as he relishes in the sureness of her flesh. "Oh, you are unbelievable."

Olivia can't help but blush. She's unbelievable and the fact that those particular words has left her partners lips means he's notice more than just her impeccable way with children and putting bad guys away. She waits patiently as she feels him spread her legs and pulls down the forest green laced thong that rests on her hips. Moans escape from her lips as she feels his hot breath on her mound. The heat over takes her entrance and Olivia bucks uncontrollably towards Elliot's mouth in eagerness. He's driving her crazy and it's only the solid heat from the man's mouth. She settles down as she watches him narrow his eyes at her. Yes, he had her right where he wants her and Olivia can't deny that he is most certainly in control. She felt his mouth return to her core and her back begins to arch off the bed.

Elliot watches the excitement in Olivia's eyes as he teased her. All of a sudden, he plunges his tongue deep into her folds and listens as she whimpers in pleasure. He knows he's taken her by surprise and he's loving it. He knows how to work her and how to elicit those deep, hidden moans from within her. He can taste her sex and wants to explore her some more. Wrapping his strong, stealth arms around her thighs, he pulls them farther apart and holds them as he teases her nub. The way she thrashes about only heightens his passion to fuck her senseless. The more she move the more eager he and his penis become. He pulls back and stands up. He watches as her eyes close and she tries to catch her breath.

She leans forward on her forearms and watches him drop his briefs. There it is; full of glory and at attention. She doesn't even realize she licks her lips until he smiles at her wickedly.

"Didn't know you were this amazed," he teases as he crawls onto the bed.

Olivia laughs herself. She can't believe she's so mesmerized by him; she should expect it with the five kids he's produced. "Don't under estimate me Stabler, I like to size up my prey before my kill," She replies challenging.

She watches as he lays down on his back, then she moves and straddles him. She lowers herself to kiss him, while teasing him with her flesh. She knows she's doing a good job when she hears him whine. Slow and steady she goes. Moving ever so slowly up and down his shaft, filling herself whole as her left hand flies to her breasts and palms in earnest. Knowing his eyes are on her, Olivia can't help but to put on a show for him. Though his girth has taken her by quite a surprise, she's not going to give up reign that easily. After he's lubricated in her juices, Olivia moves faster, fervently, if you will. She cries out as his hands make a death grip on her hips and slams her down onto him. Her palms fall to his chest as she tries to catch her balance and regain her composure. Their eyes meet; blue and brown incasing one another as she watches him take one of her breasts into his warm mouth.

When he presses down and in, she shudders simply from his massive dick entering her violently. He watches her catching her breath and now it's his turn. He flips them quickly, catching her off guard as he takes matters into his own hands. He bites her chest as he takes her deep. He slams into her as he listens to her heart throb and her breathing quicken. He can tell she is close. He's actually surprised she's holding out for so long since it has been over two years for her. He felt her clench around him again, almost losing his resolve.

"Fuck," he yells, feeling his own body begin to shake as his release builds.

"God, El," slips the groan from her lips.

"Jesus, Liv."

He sucks hard on her neck as he feels her hands grasping his hair, digging her nails into his scalp. He chuckles at the noise ripping from her throat when he plunges deeper, harder into her wet clit. He runs his thumb over her swollen nub, eliciting words he never wants to forget.

"Deeper, fuck!" she cried, "Yes, baby," she moans, her back arching as she finally comes unglued.

He smirks, watching her struggle to breathe. He continues thrusting, bringing himself over the edge with a hard grunt and a low growl. He falls on top of her and rolls over as he pulls her with him. He can't help but to thank God for putting her in his life.

"You are something else, Olivia Benson." Elliot growls, trying to regain his breath.

She looks up at him, her eyes heavy with lust and sleep. Olivia chuckles, "I wonder what the guys and Casey would say about this?"

He smirked, but he shook his head. "Let's keep this to ourselves. The first one is our own little secret. Something only our memories will forever know."

She sighs, nodding, and she lifts her head as much as she can to kiss him. "Elliot, even though I had called this a joke, I'm actually glad we did it. I know I was hesitant at first, but I don't want things to change." She looks back up at him, "Do you understand?"

He kisses her and he pulls himself out of her. "Completely."

He leans down and captures her lips one last time before they mold into each other and drift asleep. He can't help but think what would've happened if he hadn't taken her seriously. He shakes his head and releases it from his thoughts as he pulls her closer to him.

Olivia smiles into his chest as she feels his strong arms engulf her small, petite frame. Of all things she could've done, she has had sex with her partner. For once, she is content with a decision that she's made on a whim. He is in her arms, in her bed, in her apartment and there is nothing that is taking him away from her.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia rose early and goes to retrieve her paper. Olivia rubs her eyes and opens the door. When she looked down, there is no paper but there is a piece of paper. Olivia looks around worriedly and pauses before picking it up. As she grabs it, she feels Elliot wrap his massive arms around her waist and makes her jump. She turns and kisses him sweetly before unfolding the note. Squinting a little, Olivia begins reading and gasps as she finishes the letter.

_Dear Olivia,_

_ Although I enjoyed the high-pitched, exasperated sounds from your apartment, I would appreciate it if you could tone it down a tad. I slept through most of it, but the choice words you chose to use were definitely striking considering I've never heard you say them. Just thought I'd give you a heads up before another neighbor said something. _

_By the way, your paper is in my apartment when you are ready for it, I would hate to disturb you and your partner. Lord only knows what he has in store for you this morning. _

_Good day Dear,_

_Mrs. Pittman_

**The end! Told you guys I was going to make a special entrance or Mrs. Pittman…and I even got ****Scramble**** in here. Lol Two points for me! **


End file.
